


date me to scare them show them you're all grown up

by asdflkjhg5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16x20, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Punk Luke, Rimming, Top Luke, Top!Luke, ashton is sixteen, blowjob, bottom!ash, dominant luke, luke is a jedi, luke is twenty, lukes dick glows in the dark, safe sex, so hes underage some places, submissive ashton, surprisingly theres no daddy kink, they sneak around, theyre really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdflkjhg5sos/pseuds/asdflkjhg5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton and luke are fobidden to see each other but they sneak around and its a close call this time when luke comes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date me to scare them show them you're all grown up

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it
> 
> my tumblr: clarityclifford  
> wattpas: asdflkjhg5sos

With Luke being twenty and Ashton being sixteen, no one really supported their relationship. Ashton's friends thought Luke was too much trouble and too much hassle while Luke's friends were just worried about the age difference.

Ashton's family had met Luke once and had dubbed him as a bad choice for Ashton and ultimately told Ashton he couldn't see Luke anymore. They both ignored what his parents said and instead decided sneaking around was better than breaking up because honestly--they loved each other.

Sometimes Ashton would lie and say he went to Calum's house but he'd sneak off to Luke's apartment and sometimes they'd sit and watch movies or sometimes they have steamy sex.

Now was one of them times.

But Ashton's house was free as his family went out for the day and Ashton had pretended to be sick so he could invite Luke round.

When there was a knock at Ashton's door, he giggled and jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs in his fluffy socks, sliding in to the door slightly and unlocking it.

Luke stood there, biker jacket, beard, sunglasses, skinnies and all.

Ashton couldn't have pulled better in his opinion.

Luke took off his glasses and smirked, "Did you just slide in to the door with your socks?"

Ashton blushed deeply, shaking his head, "N-No, of course not."

Luke pushed the door open, letting himself in. He shut it behind him with his foot as he walked closer to Ashton, "You know I don't like when you lie to me, princess."

Ashton's hot cheeks had now flushed down his neck and his hands got sweaty as Luke looked down at him with this dominant stare. "S-Sorry." Ashton whispered.

He suddenly squealed as Luke lifted Ashton up by his thighs and he let out a laugh as he walked them upstairs to Ashton's room, the latter hiding his face in Luke's neck, arms wrapped around him tightly.

Luke dropped Ashton on his dark blue bedsheets softly, before he pressed his lips to Ashton's forehead. He pulled back and shut the door before he took off his leather jacket, putting it on Ashton's desk chair. Luke was left in his black Liberty cafe shirt, which Ashton adored on Luke because he looked so broad and so heavenly angelic. He was in some tight black skinny jeans that showed off his long legs, his thighs looking completely edible.

Luke undid his converse laces and toed them off, putting them at the foot of the bed before he crawled over Ashton, dipping down and pressing a kiss to his neck. "How's my pretty baby boy been?" Luke asked.

"G-Good." Stop fucking stuttering, dummy.

Ashton bit his lip as he stared up at his rugged looking boyfriend, "Missed you though."

Luke smiled, leaning down and kissing Ashton softly. Even with Luke's hard looking exterior, he was the opposite when it came to Ashton. "Yeah? I missed you too princess."

Luke pressed his nose in to Ashton's neck, breathing heavily before he nibbled at the tanned skin. "Shit baby, you smell so good."

Ashton whimpered, his hands on Luke's broad back, slipping up and under his shirt and feeling Luke's hot skin. "Mhm, guess what it is?"

"Let me guess." Luke mumbled with a smile. "Is it that pretty play boy one I brought you?" Luke teased.

"Nope." Ashton giggled when Luke quickly moved to look down at him. "One Direction."

"Of course it is." Luke rolled his eyes, "How silly of me to think any different."

Ashton let out a giggle as Luke dipped down and peppering him in kisses. "My family come home at nine."

Luke held himself up with one hand, lifting his other and checking the black watch Ashton got him for Christmas. "Got a good few hours baby boy."

"What do you wanna do?" Ashton asked, his hands going around Luke's neck and pulling at the dirty blond curls at the back of his head.

"Preferably you."

**

Luke had his shirt off, his tight jeans still hugging his legs and bum and Ashton was simply staring as he was lying on his bed, in his boxers. "Come 'ere." Ashton whined making Luke look up from his phone as he stood at the end of the bed. "You got up mid snog."

"Mike texted." He shrugged, he typed something before putting it by Ashton's laptop on his desk. "I set an alarm ten minutes before your parents come home."

"Good, did you hide your bike?" Ashton asked, as Luke crawled up the bed again, in between Ashton's legs.

"It's in the alley way behind your house." Luke smiled. "I know someone and they let me borrow their garage so it doesn't get damaged."

"I swear you love that bike more than me." Ashton smiled, his hands on Luke's tummy, the soft outline of a six pack there. Luke worked out but focused on his arms mainly, which were fucking huge.

"I don't love anything more than you." Luke grinned, leaning down and kissing Ashton's pouted lips. "Now let's get you naked hm?"

"Have you got a condom and lube?" Ashton asked first, before Luke could move. "You know I won't do anything with out a condom."

"Of course I brought one." Luke said before he rolled off the bed, sitting on the floor as he reached for his leather jacket. He unzipped the pocket and pulled out a condom, chucking it at Ashton.

Ashton examined it, "Glow in the dark?"

"I ran out of normal ones, didn't want to go buy more." Luke said standing up. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, shimmying them down his legs, showing his hairy thighs and legs before he kicked them off.

Ashton continued to stare before Luke caught his eye and smirked. Ashton reached over to his bedside table and picked up the long black bottle of lube. Ashton was way too embarrassed to buy everything himself and he didn't have a job to pay for it anyway, so Luke brought everything, leaving some at each other's houses. Luke had a job too, at Target that he hated because of the uniform but he got an employee discount.

Luke got back in between Ashton's legs, lifting them by his ankles and Ashton giggles before he felt Luke's fingers dance across his thighs and down to his waist before he hooked his hands in the underwear and pulled them up Ashton's thighs and over his feet. Luke threw the clothing to the pile on the floor and looked down at Ashton. "Awe, did I do all this to you?"

Ashton's cock lay on his tummy, red and hot and leaking come on to his tummy, right below his belly button. Ashton whined when Luke's hand brushed down Ashton's thigh, his other hand holding Ashton's ankle, keeping his legs parted.

"All you." Ashton whimpered. "Please touch me."

Luke chuckled and let Ashton's legs drop before he lay down in between his legs. "Get your ass here baby." He cooed, wrapping his hands around Ashton's thighs and tugging him quickly. Ashton fell flat on the bed, his head on the pillow as Luke dipped down and kissed at Ashton's pretty skin on his thighs, his beard tickling Ashton's delicate thighs.

Luke pressed a kiss between Ashton's balls and his entrance before he went down a little further and sent a soft lick to Ashton's hole. "Oh fuck," Ashton cursed.

Luke chuckled, "You're always so sensitive." He said, his nails digging in to Ashton's thighs and holding him still. He began to set soft licks to Ashton's hole, before he pushed his tongue in and let Ashton grind down on him. "Pass the lube princess."

Ashton whined but picked it up, before he opened it. Luke held out his hand and let Ashton dribble it on his fingers before he shut the lid again, putting the lube on the floor. Ashton bit his lip when he felt Luke's finger circle his entrance. "L-Luke please, stop teasing."

"Oh you've seen me tease, this is nothing." Luke chuckled. He pushed his middle finger in side, looking up and watching Ashton's face screw up in pleasure. With his other hand, Luke took a hold of Ashton's cock at the base and sucked on the tip. He slowly bobbed his head, watching Ashton moan loudly, his eyes closed and his mouth open in soft pants and whines from the back of his throat.

Ashton opened his eyes as he gasped, moving his feet to rest on Luke's broad back, his hands in Luke's hair. The pair locked eyes and Luke winked before he closed his eyes and deep throated Ashton. The brunette moaned loudly, his hands tightening around Luke's blond locks. "Fucking hell, Luke."

As Ashton was going through the ecstasy of Luke's lips around him, he pushed in another finger which made Ash moan again. "Shit shit shit." Ashton panted out. "Another please, I need you."

Luke smiled softly to himself as he continued to move his tongue around Ashton. Luke pumped his fingers inside of Ashton, adding a third swiftly as he pulled off of Ashton's cock. He wiped his mouth before he stroked Ashton quickly, hearing his spit move with a slick sound.

"Lukey," Ashton whined, "Please, I'm ready now."

Luke nodded and pulled his fingers out slowly, Ashton's hole clenching around nothing but air. He pouted before they both got under the duvet covers. Ashton tugged the covers up to Luke's shoulders, glancing down to see Luke was putting on the condom. Once it was on, Ashton giggled and covered their heads, "Does is glow?"

Luke licked his lips and looked down and laughed loudly when he saw it was glowing. "Oh my god." He giggled and Ashton pressed kisses to Luke's neck as he giggled to himself. "Like a lightsaber."

"The dick awakens." Ashton added, with a giggle.

Ashton shuffled the covers around, pulling it off their heads so they could breathe again. Luke kissed Ashton softly before he held Ashton's legs, and pulling him up in to Luke's lap. "Ready princess?"

Ashton eagerly nodded, "Yeah, hurry."

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, feeling Luke's cock probe his hole before he pushed in slowly.

Ashton whined and pushed his hips down, feeling Luke fill him up quicker. "Fuck baby." Luke groaned, sitting up a little and squeezing his eyes shut.

Ashton panted, tugging Luke down and their lips connected as Luke bottomed out. "Wait a few." Ashton whispered against Luke's lips.

"Of course." Luke mumbled, before he kissed up to his boyfriends nose, between his eyes and eyebrows and his head before kissing all the way down again to Ashton's chin. Then he kissed down his jaw and to his neck where he nibbled softly. His lips came to Ashton's collarbones, sucking a love bite there.

"I love you so much." Luke whispered against Ashton's jaw, kissing up again and connecting their lips. "My beautiful little boy."

Ashton's lazily opened his eyes again, seeing Luke was about an inch away, his eyes dilated, the blue swallowed up by the pupil. Ashton loved Luke's pretty blue eyes. Luke loved Ashton's, a pretty hazel colour--like land and sea, two complete opposites, but they fit together perfectly to make a hole piece, their own little planet. And to Luke that meant something, because Ashton was his world.

Ashton pressed his lips to Luke's sloped nose, "You can go now."

"Thank fuck." Luke whispered, making Ashton giggle and Christ Ashton giggling while Luke was inside of him felt like pure heaven to Luke.

Luke pulled out slowly before he pushed back in, making Ashton moan softly.

Luke started up a steady paste, his hips hitting Ashton's bum, making quiet slapping sounds. Luke felt a rush of cold air on his back as the duvet fell from his shoulders to his waist, so he tugged them up, still thrusting. He held the duvet to him as he pressed his chest to Ashton's, digging his face in his Ashton's neck.

Ashton's hand went under Luke's arms, gripping at his back before grabbing the blonds bum and pressing Luke flush against him. "Quicker please, need you." Ashton said politely, and quietly.

Luke nodded and began moving quicker, the slapping sound getting louder as they both grew more needy and impatient for one another.

Luke pulled the duvet over their head so, pressing his lips to Ashton's. "It's cold baby, gotta stay under here," Luke whispered. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ashton said, before moaning softly. "Feels good Luke."

"Yeah I know princess, feels good for me too." Luke smiled, before he pressed his hands to Ashton's waist, holding him down as he moved quicker and a little harder in to Ash. "So good for me, my good boy huh?"

"Yeah." Ashton breathed, feeling hotter under the covers, his nails digging in to Luke's bum, "Need more, wanna come please."

"I'll make you come, it's okay." Luke soothed, one of his hands on Ashton's stomach, holding him down and the other in Ashton's short curls as he pushed their lips together.

Their tongues met, and Ashton felt like he could melt, could die happy after this. Being with Luke felt like the first time, every time.

Luke angled his hips up once and Ashton shrieked, his nails scratching up Luke's back and gripping the back of his neck. Ashton's teeth clamped down on Luke's bottom lip, the blond hissing in pain.

Ashton let him go, still holding him close. "Do that again, right there." Ashton panted loudly, "Up, like tha--shit yes."

Luke smiled as he got that spot, thrusting upwards slightly. Ashton attached their lips again, nibbling at his boyfriends bottom lip. "Bite my lip again, it's hot." Luke whispered.

Ashton smiled and bit Luke's lip, feeling his stomach twist and tug. Ashton let out a moan and a whine, looking down at where they met and giggled again. "You're glowing."

Luke pushed the covers down and stared at Ashton, "So are you." He said, tugging on Ashton's curls slightly. "My beautiful boy."

Ashton moaned, "'m gonna come."

"You can come baby, all on your pretty tummy, I'll clean you up." Luke whispered, pressing sweet chaste kisses to Ashton's face. Luke could feel that reoccurring heat building up in his stomach and he knew he was close. So he pushed himself to move quicker and it made Ashton moan loudly, the loudest he'd been before he shot his load on his tummy and some on Luke's hand that lay there, holding him down.

Luke felt Ashton squeeze around him and he felt Ashton's hands run up his back softly, soft nimble fingers making him feel at home before he came in the condom. He stilled in Ashton, his eyes closing in ecstasy for a few seconds before he opened his eyes to Ashton.

His boyfriend had bright red cheeks, sweat along his forehead, some curls sticking to his skin. Luke leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, panting softly. "I love you."

"I love you." Ashton whispered back, wincing when he felt Luke pull out slowly. Luke took off the condom and let the covers fall off of him, throwing the rubber towards the bin. When it got in Ashton high fived him before Luke fell to Ashton's side, lifting his arm so the latter could cuddle in to him. Luke cleaned up Ashton's tummy quickly, licking the come from his fingers.

"I love when we can just do this." Luke whispered. "Like taking it slow with you."

"So do I." Ashton smiled, "When I turn eighteen I'll move out and in with you."

"I would love that." Luke smiled, kissing Ashton's forehead. "You're nearly seventeen anyway."

"Yeah and then nine days later, you'll be twenty one." Ashton rolled his eyes but giggled when Luke ran his hand down Ashton's tummy and to his thighs where he was ticklish.

Ashton giggled, letting Luke roll on top of him and kiss him deeply. "God you're so fucking cute, I love you so fuc--"

The front door slamming shut made Luke sit up before he got out of bed and scrambled to get his clothes. "Fuck--" he picked up his phone seeing his alarm went off but it was on silent. "Stupid phone."

Ashton cursed quietly, picking up his boxers and jeans, he pulled them up quickly as he heard his mum tell his name. "Coming!"

Ashton opened his door a bit to poke his head out to see his step dad standing there. "Mum wanted to know if you're feeling better?"

Ashton glanced back to his room seeing Luke tying his shoelaces. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sent his step dad a smile. "I've slept all day, I'm a little drowsy."

"I'll get you some water." He went back downstairs and Ashton shut the door. Luke stood up from the bed and pulled on his shirt and then his leather jacket.

"Okay, remember hide the lube and condom." Luke said quietly, pulling Ashton closer to him. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend, "My alarm didn't go off baby, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ashton pecked Luke's lips again. "Love you."

"I'll see you soon." Luke grinned. Luke pocketed his phone and grabbed his sunglasses and made sure he had his keys before he opened the bedroom window. He sat on the window sill and had one leg out the window when he held his hand out to Ashton, "C'mere."

Ashton walked over, sitting on the window sill by Luke's feet. "Hm?"

"One day I'll be able to walk out that front door, yeah?" Ashton smiled and nodded and Luke chuckled before leaning forward and kissing his pretty boyfriend. "Till next time baby cakes."

And Luke was gone.


End file.
